


Sweet Cherry Pie

by insomniabug



Series: Fantasy Luke Sighting [1]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, fantasy luke sighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places after the paintball game in 4x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution(s) to the Fantasy Luke Sighting extravaganza going on at hey_homicide over at livejournal

"Please!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with  _me_  on top?"

" _Gail_."

"Oh right, I forgot. You like to pretend that we’ve never had sex."  Luke almost drops the box he’s holding.  He knew agreeing to help her move some of her stuff into storage was gonna bite him in the ass.

"Could you  _be_  any louder, I don’t think they heard you down the street."

Gail smirks, her eyes positively twinkling with mirth.  He knows that look.  He’s learned to be terrified of that look.

"We both know that I can be, Homicide."  She says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Luke can feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck, feel the heat rising in his blood as memories play behind his eyes.  Clearing his throat, he grabs a hold of the situation…in a manner of speaking.

"Gail, I’m not joining a book club with you."  He’s relieved when she stomps her foot.  Childlike behavior is loads easier to deal with than when she uses her feminine wiles against him.  
  
"Oh come on Luke. Book club is basically just an excuse to sit around and drink wine."  
  
"Since when do you need an excuse to drink any kind of alcohol." He snorts in amusement, already well acquainted with her drinking habits.  
  
"Since I’m sore all over from stupid paintball. Seriously, those things hurt like a bitch."  She says, rubbing the still tender flesh of her upper arm.

"Still sounds less painful than a book club."  Luke drops the box on the ground inside the storage unit and starts making the trek back to his truck, which is filled to the brim with her stuff.  Gail trails behind, still trying to convince him.

"But this would be a perfect hobby for you!  Don't forget Luke, I’ve seen your apartment. Books all over the place, every surface covered." Luke then feels her fingers lightly trailing up his arm.  "Remember that time you couldn't make it to the bedroom?  The mess you made shoving those books onto the floor?"  
  
Three references to their brief sexcapades in less than five minutes. He’s got a feeling she’s trying to purposely overwhelm him to the point where he’d give in just to shut her up…which is exactly what happens.

"Ugh fine.  I’ll join a stupid book club with you."

"Yay!" Gail claps her hands in glee, doing a little hop in place.  He watches her walk off with an extremely light box, feeling like she's just pulled one over on him.  
  
 _Well, it wouldn't be the first time,_  he thinks while picking up another box.


End file.
